Кен Канеки/Галерея
kaneki_01.png|Концепт-арт kaneki_02.png|Концепт-арт Kaneki 1.png|Канеки спорит с Хиде Kaneki noticing that Rize reads the same novel.png|Канеки замечает, что Ризе читает такой же роман Kaneki waking up in the hospital.png|Пробуждение Канеки в госпитале Kaneki with an eyepatch.png|Канеки с глазной повязкой Nishio beating Kaneki.png|Нишио избивает Канеки Kaneki piercing Nishio.png|Канеки пронзает Нишио Kaneki showing his kagune.png|Канеки демонстрирует кагуне Young Kaneki.png|Канеки в детстве Kaneki practicing eating human food.png|Канеки пытается съесть людскую пищу Shuu breaking Kaneki's arm.png|Шу ломает руку Канеки Kaneki putting his mask for the first time.png|Канеки впервые надевает маску Kaneki ready to fight.png|Канеки готов в бою Kaneki biting Amon.png|Канеки кусает Амона Kaneki vs Amon.png|Канеки против Амона Kaneki asking Amon to escape in order to not eat him.png|Канеки просит Амона убегать Kaneki loses control of his Kagune.png|Канеки теряет контроль над кагуне Kaneki attacking Yomo.png|Канеки атакует Йомо Yamori beating up Kaneki.png|Ямори избивает Канеки Yamori piercing Kaneki with his Kagune.png|Ямори пронзает Канеки своим кагуне Kaneki accepting being a ghoul.png|Канеки принимает в себе гуля Kaneki telling it's his turn.png|Канеки заявляет о своей очереди атаковать Kaneki fighting with Yamori.png|Сражение Канеки с Ямори Kaneki fighting with Yamori2.png|Сражение Канеки с Ямори Kaneki cutting Yamori's kakuja arm.png|Канеки отсекает какуджа-руку Ямори Kaneki2 01.png|Боевой костюм Канеки в «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Kaneki2 02.png|Концепт-арт для «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Regeneratyon Kaneki im anime.png|Регенерация Канеки в аниме Kaneki Kagune Root A.png|Кагуне Канеки «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Kaneki_Kakuja_Anime.png|Полуккуджа-маска Канеки в «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Kaneki's kakuja root A.png|Полукакуджа-кагуне Канеки в «Tokyo Ghoul √A» Kaneki eats Arata Proto.png|Канеки ест куски Араты ---- Ken_Kaneki.png|Канеки на обложке манги Shironeki_manga.png|Канеки на обложке манги Kaneki-eyepatch.jpg|Канеки с глазной повязкой Kaneki's kakugan.png|Односторонний какуган Канеки Kaneki's-mask.png|Маска Канеки Kaneki_saves_Touka.png|Канеки спасает Тоуку Kaneki kicks Ayato.png|Канеки избивает Аято Ken Kaneki2.png|Канеки после пыток Ямори Shironeki_smile.png|Канеки после тренировки с Банджо Kaneki's_group.png|Канеки и его команда Kaneki's_black_eyepatch.png|Чёрная глазная повязка Kaneki_defeat_Giru-san.png|Канеки одолевает Гиру Kaneki's_constitution_(chapter_88).png|Телосложение Канеки после тренировок. Shironeki_chapter_121.png|Канеки после пыток Ямори Kaneki Original Kagune.png|Ринкаку-щупальца Kensuit.png|Боевой костюм Канеки Kaneki's_battle_suit.png|Боевой костюм Канеки Kaneki's battle stance.png|Боевая стойка Канеки ShiroKaneki_mask.png|Маска Канеки Kaneki's Jason mask.png|Канеки в маске Джейсона Kaneki's regeneration.png|Сверхчеловеческая регенерация Kaneki_kakuja_first_mask.png|Первая полукакуджа-маска Kaneki's Kakuja Mask.png|Вторая полукакуджа-маска Kaneki's_Kakuja_Mask_Sideview.png|Вторая полукакуджа-маска (вид сбоку) Kaneki's incomplete Kakuja Kagune.png|Ринкаку-полукакуджа: хвост-сколопендра Kaneki_doesn't_want_to_eat_anymore.png|«Я не хочу больше есть...» Half-kakuja Kaneki pierces Banjou.png|Нестабильный Канеки пробивает Банджо насквозь Kaneki's Final Kakuja Mask.png|Окончательная маска какуджа Канеки Kaneki's Kagune.png|Нестабильный кагуне Канеки KanekiWhite.jpg|Канеки на обложке 14 тома манги Kaneki in Cochlea Cell.png|Канеки в Кокурии Kaneki in Cochlea Cell 2.png|Канеки в Кокурии Kaneki_in_Cochlea_Cell_3.png|Канеки в Кокурии Sasaki_Haise_RE.png|Хайсе Сасаки Haise_Sasaki_in_color.png|Хайсе Сасаки (в цвете) HaiseSasaki.png|Первое появление Сасаки Sasakidressuniform.png|Парадная форма Сасаки HaiseKagune.png|Сасаки выпускает кагуне Haise Yukimura.png|Куинке Сасаки Younger Haise.png|Сасаки Хайсе в прошлом Sasaki_getting_a_MadoPunch.png|Сасаки получает от Акиры Удар Мадо Sasarious.png|Сасарьезность sasaki-touka.png|Первая Встреча Сасаки с Тоукой Haise_Kaneki_Ken_Dream.png|Канеки беседует с Сасаки в его сне Kaneki-Sasako.png|Сасаки притворяется девушкой Sasaki_saves_Mutsuki.png|Сасаки спасает Муцуки Takizawa attacking Sasaki.png|Такизава нападает на Сасаки Sasaki pierce Takizawa.png|Хайсе пронзает Сейдо своим кагуне Takizawa cut off Sasaki's kagune.png|Такизава отсекает кагуне Сасаки Takizawa strangles Sasaki.png|Такизава душит Сасаки Kaneki's_call.png|Канеки в подсознании Сасаки Hinami_saves_Sasaki.png|Хинами спасает Сасаки Haiseneki.png|Сасаки смиряется со своим возможным исчезновением Child_Shironeki_and_Sasaki.png|Канеки умоляет Сасаки не стирать его Sasaki_vs_Takizawa_2.png|Сасаки пронзает Такизаву своим кагуне Sasaki_protect_Hinami.png|Хайсе заступается за Хинами Sasaki_eyepatch-mask.png|Реконструкция маски Канеки Sasaki_vs_White_Suits.png|Сасаки против Белых Костюмов Akira_embracing_Haise.png|Акира утешает Сасаки Lunatic Eclipse Helipad.png|Хайсе и Шу на крыше Lunatic Eclipse Sasaki_vs_Tsukiyama.png|Шу избивает Хайсе Kaneki awoken re.png|К Хайсе возвращается память Kaneki_and_Tsukiyama.png|Возвращение Канеки Kaneki re.png|Возвращение Канеки Kaneki_slice_Eto.png|Хайсе разрубает какуджа-форму Это Eto licking Kaneki's kakugan.png|Это облизывает какуган Сасаки Eto chopped.png|Хайсе разрубает Это надвое Kaneki_devouring_Owl_Kakuja.png|Сасаки пожирает останки какуджа Это Kaneki throw Shuu.png|Сасаки выбрасывает Цукияму с крыши Kaneki with Shirazu's corpse.png|Сасаки над телом Ширазу Kaneki Black Reaper.png|Черный Бог Смерти CCG Kaneki_at_S3_Meeting.png|Сасаки на собрании следователей особого класса Kaneki_Kagune_hand.png|Кагунеобразная рука Сасаки Eto_under_arrest.png|Сасаки арестовывает Это EtoKen_at_press-conference.png|Сасаки и Это на пресс-конференции Eto_at_newpaper.png|Фотография Это и Сасаки в газетной статье Kaneki_re65.png|Улыбка Сасаки Sasaki_with_Guardians.png|Сасаки в сопровождении персонала Кокурии Kaneki_staring_at_camera.png|Восстание Канеки против CCG Kaneki_and_Hinami_reunion.png|Воссоединение Канеки и Хинами Sasaki's_smile_to_Hinami.png|Канеки улыбается Хинами Hinami_slapped_Kaneki.png|Хинами бьет Кена по лицу Kaneki_saves_Renji.png|Канеки спасает Йомо Kaneki_faces_Arima.png|Противостояние Канеки и Аримы Arima_strikes_Kaneki.png|Канеки блокирует атаку Аримы Kaneki's_tear.png|Канеки огорчён словами Тоуки Kaneki's_new_battlesuit.png|Новый боевой костюм Канеки Kaneki_vs_Arima_ch73.png|Канеки против Аримы Kaneki_vs_Arima_ch73-2.png|Канеки против Аримы Kaneki_БЕЗНОГИМ.png|Арима отрубает ноги Канеки Kaneki_kakuja_re.png|Переходная какуджа-форма Канеки Kaneki_kakuja_ch75.png|Переходная какуджа-форма Канеки Kaneki_vs_Arima_ch75.png|Какуджа-Канеки против Аримы Arima_slashes_Kaneki.png|Арима кромсает Канеки Kaneki_loses_limbs.png|Канеки лишается конечностей Kaneki_tears_ch75.png|Вновь поседевший Канеки Kaneki_kakuja_ch76.png|Канеки отращивает потерянные конечности Kaneki_smile_ch76.png|Безмятежная улыбка Канеки Kaneki_vs_Arima_Ch76.png|Канеки против Аримы Kaneki_vs_Arima_Ch76-2.png|Канеки против Аримы Kaneki_kagune_lattice_re81.png|Атака по площади (манипуляция кагуне) Kaneki's kagune manipulation – cell trap.png|Кагуне-клетка (манипуляция кагуне) Kaneki's kagune manipulation – tentacles trap.png|Ловушка из ринкаку-щупалец (манипуляция кагуне) Kaneki_breaks_Owl-quinque.png|Канеки сокрушает последний куинке Аримы Kaneki_vs_Arima_rech82.png|Канеки блокирует последние атаки Аримы Arima_pierce_Kaneki_re82.png|Арима пронзает Канеки Arima_and_Kaneki_at_flower_field_rech82.png|Конец сражения Arima's_suicide.png|Арима перерезает себе горло на глазах у Канеки Arima_and_Sasaki_happy.png|Арима и Сасаки в воспоминаниях Канеки Kaneki_says_goodbye_to_Arima.png|Канеки прощается с Аримой Kaneki's_new_centipede-kagune.png|Новый кагуне Канеки Kaneki_as_One-Eyed_King.png|Новый Одноглазый Король Touka_is_glad_to_see_Kaneki.png|Гостеприимство по-киришимовски... Kaneki_wears_eyepatch_again.png|...и его последствия Ex-Anteiku_Staff_reunion.png|Воссоединение бывшего персонала Антейку Naki_attacks_Kaneki.png|Наки нападает на Канеки Kaneki_creates_a_Black_Goat_group.png|Канеки объявляет о формировании «Чёрной Козы» Naki_attacks_Kaneki again.png|Наки повторно нападает на Канеки Kaneki_escapes_from_Naki's_grab.png|Канеки вырывается из захвата Наки Kaneki's_kagune_–_Yamori's_form.png|Кагуне Канеки в форме кагуне Ямори Kaneki_and_Naki_–_conciliation.png|Примирение Канеки и Наки Kaneki and The White Suits.png|Канеки и Белые Костюмы Kaneki_kills_clown_member.png|Кен убивает клоуна Kaneki White Suit.png|Массивные ринкаку-щупальца V member attacks Kaneki.png|Агент V нападает на Канеки Kaneki vs V members.png|Канеки против V Kaneki_versus_V_members_at_the_rooftop.png|Канеки и V на крыше здания Kaneki's_perfect_evade.png|Канеки уклоняется от атаки члена V Kaneki_and_train.png|Канеки сбегает на крыше поезда Kaneki_after_CCG_lab_raid.png|Канеки после возвращения из лаборатории Kaneki_and_Amon's_meeting.png|Встреча Кена Канеки и Котаро Амона Kaneki planning.png|Комната Канеки в укрытии «Чёрной Козы» Kaneki_visits_Akira.png|Кен навещает Акиру Kaneki_and_Hirako_talking.png|Канеки беседует с Хирако об Акире Kaneki_returns_the_chain.png|Канеки отдаёт Такизаве крестик Котаро Kaneki and Amon meeting at rooftop.png|Канеки и Амон обсуждают общий провал при попытке разговора с Акирой Mado's punch v2.png|Прощальный удар Мадо kanekihsmile.png|Грустная улыбка Канеки во время прощания с Акирой Kaneki and Touka's chat.png|Беседа Канеки и Тоуки Kaneki and touka talk.png|Канеки и Тоука выясняют отношения Mutsuki meet Kaneki.png|Муцуки поймала Канеки Mutsuki attacks Kaneki.png|Канеки атакован ножами Муцуки Mutsuki vs Kaneki.png|Муцуки атакует Канеки Kaneki loses to Mutsuki.png|Муцуки выбрасывает Канеки из кофейни Shinsampei_vs_Kaneki.png|Канеки против Шинсампея Oggai attacks Kaneki.png|Оггай нападают на Канеки Touka going to kiss Kaneki.png|Тоука собирается поцеловать Кена Touka gives Kaneki Hikari's ring.png|Тоука дарит Канеки обручальное кольцо матери Nameless King arrives.png|Канеки прибывает в 24-ый район Kaneki turns to ghouls.png|Канеки поворачивается к гулям Kaneki's speech.png|Канеки произносит речь перед последователями Kaneki burns Mutsuki's letter.png|Кен сжигает письмо Муцуки Touka clung to Kaneki.png|Тоука прижимается к плечу Кена Hajime is glad to see Ken.png|Встреча Канеки со своим фанатом Kaneki and Touka bites each other.png|Канеки и Тоука обмениваются укусами (согласно брачному обряду гулей) Kaneki's thoughts about his lost friends.png|Канеки вспоминает об утраченных близких Kaneki remembers his mother.png|Канеки вспоминает о своей матери Kaneki and Touka's wedding.png|Свадьба Кена и Тоуки ---- OP01-01.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-15.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-25.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel OP01-26.png|Канеки в опенинге Unravel Munou.png|Канеки в опенинге Munō ED01-01.png|Канеки в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 1) ED02-08.png|Канеки в эндинге Seijatachi (ver. 2) 1kanekikakuganend2.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / 1 Серия 1kanekirize.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / 1 Серия 3kanekiending.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / 3 Серия ED02-01.jpg|Канеки в эндинге '''Kisetsu / 4 Серия 8kanekiending.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / 8 Серия 10kanekiending.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / 10 Серия 10kanekiending2.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / 10 Серия takyzawaxhismomend.png|Канеки и его Мать в эндинге Kisetsu / 11 Серия 12kanekiending.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / 12 Серия 12kanekiending1.png|Канеки в эндинге Kisetsu / 12 Серия ---- EtoKenArt.jpg KanekiOsterreichArt.jpg SilverKaneki.jpg KanekiRedArmArt.jpg WhiteKenArt.jpg WhiteKenLightArt.jpg KanekiBlackReaperArt.jpg Kaneki as OEK – Re Chapter 100 art.png|Канеки на цветной странице к 100 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Kaneki Ken by Ishida Sui 27.11.2016.jpg|«Я посеял семена, хоть в этом и нет смысла.» («Последнее дело», 27.11.2016) Ken_Kaneki_20122016_by_Ishida_Sui.png|Арт в честь Дня Рождения персонажа Re_Chapter_117_Color_Page.png|Канеки на цветной странице к 117 главе «Tokyo Ghoul:re» Ken Kaneki 01082017 by Ishida Sui.png|Иллюстрация из твита Ишиды Суи от 01.08.2017 ---- Ace_of_Heart_Sasaki.jpg|Туз Червей (Хайсе Сасаки). Ace_of_Hearts_Kaneki.jpg|Туз Червей (Кен Канеки). Queen_of_hearts.jpg|Дама Червей (Кен Канеки и Ризе Камиширо). Joker_Kaneki.jpg|Джокер в издании с Jump Festa (Кен Канеки) ---- Characharge 1.jpg|Чехол Charmstrap 1.jpg|Подвеска Keychain 1.jpg|Брелок Pen 1.jpg|Ручка Canbadge 1.jpg|Значок Special Illustration Calendar 2015 Front.png|Календарь на 2015 год (спереди) Special Illustration Calendar 2015 01-02.png|Календарь на 2015 год Special Illustration Calendar 2015 11-12.pn.png|Календарь на 2015 год Kaneki_earring.jpg|Подвеска ---- Illustration 1.jpg Illustration 2.jpg Illustration 3.jpg Illustration 11.jpg Illustration 16.jpg Illustration 17.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей